daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tripp Dalton
Tripp Dalton is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera ''Days of our Lives''. He is the thought to be dead son of legendary character Steve Johnson and the late "mafia princess" Ava Vitali. Through his father's marriage, he gained Kayla Brady as a stepmother and is the long lost half-brother of Joey and Stephanie Johnson. He is portrayed by Lucas Adams and he made his first appearance in March 23, 2017. Casting Lucas Adams, star from the Disney Show (Liv and Maddie) will portray Tripp Dalton. From Soap Opera Digest, “I’m excited,” says Adams, who’s having a viewing party on the big day. “But I’m not the one that’s organizing that. My girlfriend Shelby Ward is. I have a core friend group. There’s like ten of us. We all met on a Disney show (Liv and Maddie) a couple of years ago, and we’ve been hanging out ever since.” According to Adams, his initial scenes will make viewers wonder about Tripp. Adams admits he was nervous his first day on the job, “because I had quite a bit to say. The night before I was running the lines like crazy. I knew had to get them down,” he explains. But working with vets Nichols and Evans helped. “They are the nicest people and easy to work with,” shares Adams. “They mainly told me not to worry about the lines; that they would come to me when I started doing the scenes. They said, ‘Let it flow.’ It really helped me get going.” Adams has been moving along effortlessly ever since, and so has Tripp, who viewers will learn more about as the weeks unfold. “He’s a good kid who’s had a lot of bad luck and he has a lot of bad tendencies in a way,” describes Adams, acknowledging that it’s all part of the character’s difficult past. “He grew up in rough style. His foster family wasn’t the best to him, and it really reflects in his personality.” Background In January 12, 2016 Ava revealed to Steve that she had a son with him and that he was sold in the blackmarket by her father, Martino Vitali. The next day Steve told Kayla about his alleged son with Ava and on how he has considered in locating him for if the baby is truly his, he wants to make sure that he doesn't suffer a horrific childhood like he did. After Ava kidnaps Kayla, Steve is forced into working with Ava in finding her son. On February 8, it's revealed by Raymond, the man who handled the adoption agency that Ava's son who was taken to that place "died" of pneumonia within weeks of being purchased. Ava's heart was broken and her life was shattered. Raymond left after offering his condolences. Steve coldly pointed out to a uncontrollably sobbed Ava, "Could have been mine...but maybe not. Either way, there's nothing tying us together now." Steve grabbed his stuff and exited the hotel room after adding that he never wanted to see her in Salem again. Leaving Ava alone as she sank to the floor in despair, clutching the photograph of her son against her chest as she continued weeping for her deceased baby boy, the son she will never hold or care for. In February 26, sick of the manipulations and torments against his family Steve and Kayla's son Joey who was drunk smothered a drugged Ava in her hospital bed, she tried to resist but in the end she was killed. On April 4, Tripp meets his mother's cousin Angelo and he informs him that he has his mother's eyes and he looks just like her when she was his age. He also received his inheritance as the heir to the Vitali family fortune. Storylines |-| |-| 2017= In March 8, 2017 Steve finds out from Raymond, the man he met in Jakarta last year that the baby he and Ava had is alive. Raymond tells him that a boy came to him looking for his biological parents. He went through his records and realized he was the baby Martino Vitali had given him. He has the birth certificate with Steve's name listed as the father. He revealed to Steve that he hasn't told the boy anything, since if he does, he'll be caught for illegally selling babies. Steve wanted to have a DNA test to confirm if the boy is his son. So Raymond told him that he is in Arizona and gave him his contact card to find him. He also told him that the boy is among the type of adoptees that are seeking a connection. Later Steve returns to the hospital and informs Kayla of his meeting with Raymond who confirmed that his son with Ava is alive. They go to the Brady Pub, where he reveals to her that his son is a couple of years older than Joey. Joey overhears, and is shocked to learn that he has a half-brother named Tripp Dalton. They share details and Joey is worried that Tripp will find out he killed Ava. Joey leaves as he is worried and wonders how he can meet his brother knowing he killed his mother. Once he leaves, Kayla gives Steve her blessings and informs him that she plans to help him find his son, despite her issues in this matter. They soon learn that Tripp has a record, nothing major, just some shoplifting and assault charges. Kayla was apparently concerned at first about going to find Tripp but she told Steve that if Tripp is his son and if he wishes to be a part of the family, she will be the first to welcome him despite being Ava's son as well. They went forth to Arizona to find his possible son. On March 23, in Arizona, Steve and Kayla trace Tripp to a diner. When the owner arrives with their menus, they ask after an employee of his - Tripp Dalton. The owner snaps that he no longer works there. He thinks the kid was passing out free food to his buddies. They notice the man's black eye and he admits it has to do with Tripp. He goes and Steve appears crushed. Kayla keeps up his spirits as he is worried that Tripp maybe as troubled as Ava was. Suddenly, the owner starts yelling and Tripp appears. Steve's eye widens as Tripp yells at the owner for groping Celia, another worker, and demands the money he is owed. Steve steps in and tries to broker peace but winds up hitting the owner. Tripp thanks Steve and asks who he is. He informs him that he believes he is his father. They introduce themselves and tell him his mother Ava never told him she was pregnant. Steve tells him of how her father forced her to give Tripp up. Tripp asked more questions about his mother, as he wonders where she is. Steve promised to tell him everything after he comes with him back to Salem to have a DNA test done to prove that he is his father. Tripp agreed but still felt that their was something Steve isn't telling him about his mom. When the cops show up to arrest Tripp and Steve, Steve handled the situation. On March 27, Steve and Tripp have their blood drawn at University Hospital. Tripp is freaked out and so is Steve. Tripp explains that he's been looking for his parents for years and can't believe this is real. Steve promises if he knew his son was alive, he'd have found him a long time ago. A nurse tells Steve and Tripp that the test results have been delayed. They leave and arrive at the loft where he meets his younger brother, Joey for the first time. Tripp wants to know about Ava but Steve would like to wait until they hear back from the hospital. Jade comes downstairs and introduces herself and grabs her pills and heads back to her bedroom. Kayla explains that Jade's recovering from surgery. Tripp winks at Joey, calling Jade "one good-looking roommate." Tripp tells them that his adopted mom's dead and his adopted father used him as a punching bag so he ran away nearly a decade ago. He admits he's uncomfortable talking about himself. Steve tells Tripp how horrible his father was, too, and says it does get better. The nurse calls and gives Kayla the news. Tripp is Steve's son. Steve tells his kid he's really happy about this. They hug and there's a crash. Jade has fallen down the stairs, clutching her stomach. On March 28, Tripp waits for Steve after he went to drop Jade at the hospital with Joey and Kayla. Later, Steve returns to the loft with food and Tripp asks why Steve has the eye patch. Steve says it was over a woman - he was fighting with his best friend over a woman when they were in the Merchant Marines together. He admits most of his choices in women were bad ones except for Kayla. He opens up about Ava, telling Tripp Ava wasn't stable and that she's dead. Steve tells a disbelieving Tripp that he killed his mother on ISA orders. Tripp explodes and wants to get the hell out of there. Kayla and Joey arrive. Joey blurts that Tripp shouldn’t be mad at Steve; there’s something he’s not telling him. Kayla jumps in give the truth about Ava; she was not only lethal but also certifiably insane. As Tripp hears about the plane crash and the kidnappings, he decides both his parents are psychotic. Kayla defends Steve. He wants to know how his mother died. Steve intones that she was suffocated with a pillow. Tripp questions the method and, agitated, refuses to go anywhere with his father or hear anymore right now. Joey invites Tripp to stay there. Steve and Kayla reluctantly leave. Later, he reads about his mother’s exploits online. Joey wonders if he’s okay. Tripp concedes that Steve and Kayla weren't far from the truth about Ava cause from what he has read about his mom she seemed to have been a real whackjob. Despite her horrendous actions, Tripp cared for her as he could not forgive Steve for "killing" her. When Joey went into his room, Tripp phoned someone to talk about his mother, Ava. In April 4, Tripp thanks everyone for allowing him to stay at the loft. Claire calls him the perfect roommate. He admits he's sad he'll never meet his mother. He wonders how his own father could kill her. The others try to encourage him to give Steve a chance and Ciara counts the four kidnappings courtesy of Ava, also being responsible for her grandpa Shawn's death. Tripp leaves and goes to the park where he meets his mother's cousin Angelo. Angelo mentions how he has his mother's eyes and that he looks just like her when she was his age. He asks about who his mother really was and he informs him about the pain and suffering his mother had to face in her life because of her father Martino and his father Steve. Tripp wonders how the ISA could make his mother a target, Angelo tells him that he doesn't buy it for his mother was no terrorist and that he shouldn't trust his father. He gives him a file that reveals he is the heir to the Vitali family fortune, given Ava was Martino's only child and he is her son. Tripp was stunned with all the money he just got and yet he revealed to Angelo that he'd give it all up just for one day with his mom. They parted ways but not before wishing him luck and giving him some CD recordings of when his mother was pregnant with him. Later, Tripp begins watching the recordings on his laptop. Crimes committed |-|Pre-2017= * Ran away from home (between 2010-11; revealed on March 27, 2017) * Number of illegal activities; shoplifting and assault charges. (pre-2017) |-|2017= * Passed out free food from the diner he worked in. (March 2017) * Punched Charlie, the owner of the diner he worked in. (March 2017) * Planned to run away from the cops. (March 23, 2017) Health and Vitals |-|Pre-2017= * Sold into the Black Market by his grandfather Martino Vitali (pre-2016; revealed on January 12, 2016) * Heavily abused by his adopted father (pre-2017; revealed on March 27, 2017) |-|2017= * Threatened by his former boss, Charlie. (March 23, 2017) Gallery MV5BNjA0NTEwNDQ3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDU4NjQwODE@. V1 .jpg days-of-our-lives-16.jpg|Ava tells Steve about their missing son Couples-days-of-our-lives-26457747-444-304.jpg|Tripp's Parents, Steve Johnson and Ava Vitali IMG 6171.jpg|Photo of Baby Tripp IMG_6172.jpg|Photos of Baby Tripp Avason.gif|Ava tells Steve he is the father of her baby AvaBroken.gif|Raymond tells Steve and Ava that their baby is dead TrippAlive.gif|Raymond tells Steve that his son with Ava is alive!!! SKTripp.gif|Steve tells Kayla that his son with Ava is alive tripp-played-by-lucas-adams-on-days-jj1.jpg TrippMeetsPapaSteve.gif|Tripp meets his father Steve Johnson for the first time SteveSeesTripp.gif|Steve sees his son Tripp for the first time Tripp-is-in-for-some-bad-news-JJ.jpg TrippKayla.gif|Tripp meets Kayla TrippAva.gif|Tripp questions Steve about his mother 170327.jpg JPI_Episode13053_0001618023.jpg JPI_Episode13053_0001618021.jpg Category:Johnson Family Category:Vitali Family Category:Brady Family Category:Characters of the 2010s